Muina Ambar
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: There is a secret side of Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. One that might shock many people. He hides a secret about our world that no one knows. Fairy tales are real but what does that mean for our favorite Special Agent who is the key to saving our world?
1. Prologue

For those who are wondering this is an AU NCIS fic. It takes place durring some part of the series, i'm just not sure what part. Although it is after Kate dies. Obviously, it has Ziva in it...okay no i'm beginning to ramble...Any way I have no clue how this came to me, it just did. Pleas do kill me, yet. Hope Ya like. JG

Disclaimer: I no own NCIS! Get it? Got it? Good.

_**Muina Ambar**_

Prologue:

Leaves and branches continued to smack him in the face as he ran. Tear streaks covered his cheeks as they fell from his eyes. Panting for what little air he could proved to be to much for his body as he tripped over a root. Laying on the cold earthen ground he shook as his sobs continued. The leaves crunched as his small body moved over them. No other sounds surrounded him as he cried, whispering "W-why m-m-me? W-why?" over and over again. His voice shallow, confused and hoarse.

Time was lost as he lay shivering on the forest floor. A trip to Italy for a fun family vacation had ended in pain for him. His whole world shattered and his family horrified. He hadn't known that having the abilities he had was a bad thing. Really he hadn't. If he had he would have kept them a secret. A BIG secret. He would never have shown his father. Would never have had asked him about what he could do. Never. But he had and now he was considered a freak.

"Are you alright?" The voice cut through the silence around him and his own sobs. He tentatively looked up. Hoping beyond hope that it was someone that could help him. That wouldn't consider him a freak.

A girl, no older than him, with bright blue-green eyes and ashen brown hair had knelt down next to him. Her voice was accented but held only concern.

"Boy, are you alright?" He blinked. No. he wasn't okay. He was a freak. Someone nobody wanted to be around.

"Oh, but you seem like a nice person to me." Had he spoken out loud? "Now, why do think you are a freak? You look normal to me." Should he tell her? What would she think?

He sat up, brushing some of the dirt from his face and shirt. He winced as his face stung at the pressure.

"You're hurt." She took his face gently in her hands and turned it so she could see. _So soft._

She raised her other hand and placed it lightly over his cheek and whispered,_"__**E**__**nvinyata**_."

A light shown from under her hand as a warm feeling brushed against his cheek. She smiled as she removed her hand.

"All better." He stared at her. She was like him. She could do what he could. He wasn't alone. Maybe, maybe if he showed her she could help him! He concentrated. Doing what he always did to call out the little ball of light.

"Glow." He whispered closing his eyes and hoping it wouldn't frighten her away. A gasp beside him had him looking at her.

"How are you able to do that? And without using the Noble language!" He looked at her. The what? " Boy, how long have you been able to do that?"

He shrugged. "About a year I think?"

"And how old are you?"

"Seven."

"_**Erunya!**_ So young and already able to use _**sairina**_." She closed her eyes. "To be young and gifted is dangerous."

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" His hazel eyes were wide with fear.

"I can help, but it wont be easy." Her blue-green eyes shown with a determination and confidence that could only inspire him to try.

"I'll do it. What ever it is. I'll do it!"

"Good. I'm Ráviel." She stood and held out a hand. He took it. Smiling, he had found a friend who wasn't afraid of his abilities. A person to count on for help.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tony! Tony Dinozzo!"

And there you have it! Tony can use magic! YAY! and he's seven...like I said no kill me just yet! See ya next chapter! ~JG

**Transulations:**

Muina Ambar – Secret (hiden) Earth (world)

Envinyata – Heal

Erunya – My God

sairina – Magic

Ráviel – Name; means Daughter of Wilderness

(If any of my readers know Quenya, and would like to correct me when I make a mistake, I welcome you with open arms!)


	2. Only the beginning

Disclaimer: I no own the Elvish spoken nor the guys from NCIS. I just own the plot and the idea of putting the two together.

_Flashback_

* * *

>"<em><strong>Elvish<strong>__" _or _**Elvish **_or_"Elvish(implied)"_

Ch. 1

Only the beginning

The week had started out slow. No new cases. Nothing but finishing up some backlogged paperwork. Tony sat at his computer poking random keys in an attempt to look as if work was being done, when in reality he had finished it all the day before. He wasn't as lazy as everyone thought, but he had put a lot of time and effort into his image to let anyone know otherwise. After all what if they knew his little secret. Well they wouldn't believe him for one and they may distance themselves from him just like his dear old dad. Everyone thought he was just a rebellious son who didn't want his dad to bring him down. Nope, the old man didn't want anything to do with his 'freak of nature' son. If only he knew just what his powers were. Just how powerful he was. Just how far he had come in those ten years away from home.

_ "__**Alon**__?_ _Are you alright?" __Alon__, that was what they had taken to calling him. Of course, it was Elvish. Everything said here was in Elvish, or as they called it __**Quendya**__, the Noble Language._

_ "Yes. Just thinking about home is all. It's been three years." He answered in slightly broken Elvish. Brown hair moved slightly as a warm breeze blew across the balcony. _

_ "If you keep up at the pace you are going you may be home in a few years. You are a natural." Blue-green eyes glanced at him as their mistress leaned upon the balcony. _

_ "Hm. This is home. This is where I fell like I belong. Even though I am__**Ettë**__**llo**__." Alon turned to his companion as she began to laugh. "__Ráviel! What are you laughing at?"_

_ "You may be __**Ettë**__**llo**__, but you are __**hánonya**__." Brother. He had been adopted into __Ráviel's family. Hard to believe he was a 'prince' now. Heck it was hard to believe the free spirited Ráviel as a princess, but she was. Shaking his head, Alon turned back to look at the view of the forest. It was always best from this balcony._

Tony smiled before shaking his head. He really did miss home, but his work kept him here. He was the "Protector of man" or at least that was what an old Elvin seer had said.

"McGee, is it just me or does it seem like Tony is as happy as a fish?" Rolling his eyes at the slightly butchered saying, he looked over at his teammate.

"It's 'happy as a clam' Ziva and I was just reminiscing that's all." Tony went back to work plucking at random keys, despite be extremely apt at using a computer.

"Oh, about what? Some girl? Or some eventful night?" Mischief filled Ziva's smile as she stared down Tony.

"Ha! Of course you'd think that. For your information, Zi-va, it was about home. Not a cute blond." Though he kept his voice light, there was a slight strain that said 'drop it'.

Just as Ziva was about to make a comment Gibbs came walking fast to his desk, grabbing his gun and pack, before stopping to look at his team.

"Do I have to say it? Get going. We've got a dead petty officer." Gibbs was already at the elevator before the three had even started to grab their things.

After a long, semi-quiet car ride to what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, the team broke up and began their tasks before their boss could yell at them a second time. Tony interviewed an older couple, while McGee ans Ziva went about processing what they could without the good Dr. Mallard giving them the okay to touch the body.

After Tony had gotten what information he could out of the couple he went to find Gibbs to give him the low down on what the couple said. Not that it would help them much but it was 'protocol.'

"Mr. Palmer if you keep getting us lost I will start confiscating the keys from you and driving that blasted van myself." Everyone looked up at the voice. Sure enough, a slightly put out Dr. "Ducky" Mallard and a sheepish Jimmy Palmer came walking into view, kits in hand.

"I take it Palmer got lost again?" Tony said with a grin.

"I swear that boy needs to learn how to read a map!" Ducky said looking down at the body in front of him. "I bet you would have how read a map." Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes as the M.E. Began his rant to the corpse. _Better him then me._

"My God!" Tony looked back down at the M.E. as the rest of his team

"What wrong Duck?" Gibb's asked.

"For starters, I can't get a liver temp. Second, look here." Tony's eyes followed the Doc's finger.

Lines, curves, and swirls seemed to be expertly etched into the petty officers skin on the back of his hand. A quick look at the other hand and face showed the marking had been etched there too. Tony paled as he got a closer look at one of the larger groupings of symbols.

_**E**__**nvinya coivierya**__. Elvish._

Ziva cough her teammates look. "Tony are you feeling alright?" Startled by the sudden question Tony stared at her for a second before mumbling some excuse to back to the car for a moment.

He stood quietly thinking. '_Why would elvish be on the body of a dead petty officer? Better yet who put it there and why use a part of a forbidden spell? I don't like this one bit...' _

"Anthony my boy, are you okay?" Blinking at the interruption of his thoughts he gave a half hearted smile at the Doc.

"Ya Ducky. It just sickened me that someone would take the time to do that is all. Not something we see everyday." He put as much carefreeness as he could into the words, hoping to deter any more questions. It seemed to work as the doctor nodded his head and went about getting the gurney. His job just got a lot harder. After all, he had to catch a killer from a part of the world he helped make sure was kept a secret. He was going to need a drink after this one. A really large, strong drink. Maybe Dwarvian Ale?

_~~~~Meanwhile in a palace far, far away~~~~_

Dressed in the green silks of her station, a golden circlet on her brow, her fair skin flushed with anger, the woman was quite a sight standing in the great hall that house the High King and Queen's thrones.

_"But Father! Several of our best mages was killed! Ones who had never lost a battle before. Who ever had done it~"_ A hand raised, cutting off her tirade.

_"I know my daughter, we will find the one who did this I promise you. But you need to be patient." _

_"Patient! I talked with one of our seers, father. We have no time for patience! I am our strongest mage. Please grant me your permission to seek out this murderer and right this atrocity!" _

_ "And let you get put in harms way? No. You will stay here where you are safe and protected."_ She was near bursting. How could he not see it? She would never do anything that she didn't deem the best for her people.

"_Father, I would not have gone after this threat alone. I plan on getting help. One of the strongest mages alive to today."_

_"And who might this mage be?"_ A smirk appeared on the princess's face.

* * *

><em>"Who else? Alon."<em>

Well there ya go! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. I really want to get to the true story, but all this needed to be done to set the stage for it's actors to truly shine! Again sorry. Also I wanted to thank all opf you who reviewed. It really made me want to get this chapter up as fast as I could because you all brought smiles to my face! O hope that this story lives up to your expectations. But enough of that. Who wants some translations?

**Translations:**

Alon – Name; means Healthy/Strong/Flourishing One

Quendya – Quenya (Elvish)

Ráviel – Name; means Daughter of Wilderness

Ettëllo – From the Outside, a referance to Alon being from the world outside the Elvish lands.

Hánonya – My Brother


	3. Working hard for seemingly no reason

Ch. 2 Working hard for seemingly no reason

It had taken several hours to finish processing the scene. Tony, due to Ducky's suspicion that he was feeling unwell and the fact that some of the evidence collected needed to get to Abby's lab as quickly as the speed limit would allow, headed back to NCIS.

The drive back was quiet and was spent thinking up every possible situation that could call for the marring of skin in such a manner and with those words. Not many of them ending well.

Now that NCIS had a case involving the Hidden World, his task as Protector just got that much harder. He had taken an oath. Sworn before the High King and the Elder Council that he would keep their world, a world so full of magic, hidden from the eyes of humans. Up till now he had done his job well. No one suspected that several of his cases back in Baltimore were coverups. Tales woven to keep the public and his coworkers ignorant of a world they would try to destroy. Now that this case had pulled in his whole team before he could anything meant that his usual routine wouldn't work. He couldn't through up any glamours to hide the markings, they had already seen them. No. He needed to end this quickly. Safely. Before Ziva, Tim, Gibbs, and the rest of their team could get pulled any further into Muina Ambar.

He would need help. His little episode back with the body will cause Gibbs to keep an eye on him, most likely at Ducky's request. He needed someone could run down the leads he couldn't. Someone already accustomed to his world. Someone who he could trust and expect to be trusted back. Only one name came to mind, but getting in contact with them would have to wait. One couldn't exactly whip out a scrying pool to use as a video conference unit in the middle of a federal building. He wasn't that stupid.

_'Damn. Today is gonna be long.'_

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

The rest of the team made it back roughly an hour later. They were surprised to see Tony standing in front of the TV screen flipping through what looked to be the Petty Officer's files. He didn't even turn to look at them before speaking.

"Felt bad about running out on you guys so I thought I'd get ya a welcome back present." Tony flashed his customary grin. He may have let everyone believe to be a slacker but he was the farthest thing from lazy. "I give you our dead petty officer."

"How could you have found all this, Tony? You left before we confirmed the identity."

"Well, Gibbs, a magician doesn't reveal his tricks." Gibbs responded with a pointed glare. Tony internally cringed. He hated it when that look was pointed his way. "But for you Gibbs, I'll break oath. I got a good look at his dog tags and hope they hadn't been switched." It wasn't a lie per se. He did get a look at the dog tags...for about a second. Though in his better than average memory and a bit of skill in the art of sensing auras (a skill many of the Elves didn't even have) and you have how he knew the identity of the victim.

Gibbs gave a curt 'go on' and Tony began his speaking.

"Our vic, as you may know, is Petty Officer John Archer. Born July 20th, 1962. Been in the Navy for 31 years. Has an out standing record. Which is funny cause he worked in records aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Anyone getting a sifi moment?" Tony looked at the faces of his team. No one was so much as smirking. "Okay. I guess not. Anyway, he owns a house in Richmond, Virginia. His only living relatives are a sister in Kentucky and a daughter out in Idaho. Also he drives a blue Mercury Sable. Ziva, McGeek, I sent a copy of everything I found to your e-mail. Gibbs, there's a hard copy sitting on your desk."

Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee just stood shell shocked that their lazy teammate found in an hour what usually two or three of them 2 hours. Tony just shrugged off their expresions and returned to his desk.

"McGee, is that really Tony? Cause the Tony I know doesn't do this." Ziva whisperedtoo the man next to her.

"I'm me Zi-va. And if you were trying to whisper you didn' do a very good job of it, by the way." Ziva bristled at that and glared at him. Tim was glad to have the 'normal' Tony back. As much of a pain he is the version of tony they just saw scared him slightly. Not that he would admit it out loud.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Hours slipped by slowly as the day came to a close. Gibbs had said they should all go home and get some sleep. Though he was staring at Tony the whole time. He had gotten the photos from Abby, after he lied to Ziva about needing to use the restroom. All he had to do now was to home and decipher what he could.

Tony had made it out to his car only to notice two bodies following him.

"Ziva, McGee, why are you following me?" Tim took a step forward.

"We didn't want you heading home alone." Tony laughed at that. Probably had something to do with his behavior earlier that day.

"Fine you two can tail me home, but once there you will let me be!" Might as well give them what they want. He just wanted to get home. They nodded and got into their respective vehicles and followed him home.

Once at Tony's apartment they all stood on his front porch. Something was off. His lights were on and there was movement behind the drawn curtains.

Giving a quick nod to his teammates, he pulled his gun out, knowing they would follow suite. They slowly made their way to the door. Tony paused only to give silent orders which, to his surprise, were followed. The door was opened and all three quickly entered guns at the ready.

Their entrance didn't go unnoticed by the intruder, for they came out of the kitchen and stood in front of the trio laughing. Tony lowered his weapon and stared at the attractive woman in front of him.

"Vee?" He was met with a laugh.

"Certo. Chi farebbe altro sono?"

Wow. I went a chapter without throwing in any Elvish...that is a surprise. Updates may be slow after this for about a month or so. The semester is coming to a close and finals are next week. I have break after that. My plan is to write a chapter or two for some of my stories, but I may not be able to get it done with Christmas and all. I will try but I can't make any promises.

Next, who do you think this 'Vee' character is? How will McGee and Ziva handle her presence? Will Gibbs be called up? Will we ever see Ráviel again? Who was Tony going to contact with that scrying pool? So many questions! I hope to answer them all, and possible give you many more.

**Transulations:**

Certo. Chi farebbe altro sono? – Of course. Who else would I be? _(Italian)_


	4. Things that fall together

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Heck ya! Been awhile. Sorry. I lost my the paper that had the Forbidden spell and the Prophacy (talked about in this chapter) on it. With out it I couldn't exactly go on with the story since they are kinda the backbone of the whole thing. Plus it would've meant making somethi9ng up again and then transulating it into elvish...again. I didn't want to do that.

Disclaimer: I no own the Elvish spoken nor the guys from NCIS. I just own the plot and the idea of putting the two together and Ráviel.

"_**Elvish**__" _or _**Elvish **_or "_Elvish (implied)"_

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Ch. 3

Things that fall together

Ziva and McGee ha d lowered their guns when it became apparent that Tony knew the intruder. They had expected Tony to either burst out yelling or to begin flirting. More the latter then the former. What the didn't expect was the brunette to nearly tackle Tony while screaming 'Fratello.' Nor did they expect Tony to just shake his head and laugh out a 'Sorella' and reply to her in Italian. Nope. Defiantly not the scene they expected.

Ziva was about to interrupt the cute, yet awkward, moment before something clicked. Tony just spoke Italian. Perfectly. Being in Mossad she had to learn many languages. Italian being one of them. To find that Tony not only understood it but spoke it too was something she hadn't expected.

McGee glanced between Tony and his 'guest' and Ziva. Seeing that Ziva was off in her own little world he decided to make the first step. He cleared his throat. Yep that did the trick. All eyes were on him.

"Um...Tony since you seem to know her should we, erm, go?" He could only have felt more awkward if he had walked in on them doing well...ya.

"Anthony! Why have you yet to introduce us! These are your la squadra unisce, sì?" Her accent was thick, but not hard to understand. She took a step back and smiled at the dazed Ziva and embarrassed McGee. "It's nice to finally meet you. Tony has spoken often of you." Tony shot them a sheepish smile.

"Guys this is my older sister, Ráviel. She ~"

"Call me Vee. I know my name is a bit weird. Blame my parents." She shot an innocent smile over to Tony.

"Wait, I thought you were and only child?" Ziva had come out of her stupor just in time more confusing matters.

"Technically, yes I am. She may not be related by blood but we've known each other for years. So we call each other siblings."

"Si~!" Vee just laughed. "We men years ago in Italy. His family was their on vacation. We have been family ever since."

"Tony, since when could speak Italian?" McGee stared at Ziva she chose to come out of her trance only to ask that?

"A long time. Vee here taught me when we were just kids. I picked it up and continued to speak it. After all the ladies like a guy who can whisper sweet nothings in their ear in another language." Vee laughed. Tony just smirked at his teammates, hoping that it would throw them for a loop before things got to awkward or questions that he didn't want to answer came to slap him in the face.

Ziva seemed to bristle a bit at the comment before telling him off and MeGee laughed a little, happy to see the Tony he knew back.

"I've begun to prepare supper, though fratello here doesn't have much in the way of ingredients, I'm sure I could whip something up, if you are staying?" The question seemed to jolt Ziva and MeGee into action. Both responded quickly and in nearly the same manner. They made a quick exit and soon enough the sound of a car left the two remaining occupants relax a bit.

"I like them, Alon. They seem nice and I can tell they care about your well being." Blue-green eyes shone at her brother with every word.

"Ya, well, sometimes they care a bit too much." A sigh had Ráviel looking at Tony in concern.

"Alon, are you alright? Has something happened?" Instead of responding Tony handed her a folder.

"These are pictures that were taken earlier today of the body of a dead petty officer. It had markings over every inch of skin. To take the time to carve those would have been days, but they all looked fresh. Like they had been done in the hours before it was discovered. Also they reeked of magic. I could feel it radiating off the body like a fire." Ráviel began to sift through the photos. Carefully searching each inch of them for any clues. "I've already gave them a good looking over. It's the same phrase. I had thought that it was a a long spell. But it was only one phrase."

_"__**T**__**úrë enda.**__"_ Ráviel's voice was low, as if whispering it would make it go away or not be true. "Alon, this is not good."

"I know. It's one of the requirements for the Forbidden Spell, right?"

"Yes. I had hoped it was not true. That this was not happening, but it is. Oh, Alon, I, we must stop who ever is casting this spell and soon." Tony looked at his sisters face. It was pale. Her normal sun-kissed alabaster skin looked pasty. Her vibrant eyes dulled. Something was wrong.

_"This isn't the first you've seen like this, is it?"_ He had switched to Elvish. He had to. As much as he trusted his team, they could be a bit excessive in their efforts. Ziva and McGee were in his house. They could have planted a bug anywhere near the door. Deciding not to take anymore chances he steered Ráviel into the kitchen.

_"Ráviel, please, what is bothering you?" _Pulling her head up Tony brushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. _"__**Osellë.**__"_

_Ráviel_ took in a small, shaky breath. _"__**O**__**torno**__, you, you're right. This isn't the first time I've seen this kind of thing. Though it was back home."_

_ "What! How? When!"_

_ "Alon, two of our best mages they were killed and drained of blood." _Tony watched as tears welled up in his sister's eyes. He knew how she felt. As members of the royal family, they were supposed to keep the people safe from this kind of thing. From people using the black arts. **Núlë **was a forbidden art. No one who practiced it was ever up to anything good. And for this spell, only a Black mage would dare tempt fate.

_"What was written?"_

_"__**T**__**úrë nossë.**__"_

"So someone has started the ritual then." Had Ráviel been any other Elf, his switching between languages would have gotten him a hit upside the head, but his sister was so used to it that she responded as if it was normal. Which with them, it was.

"Yes. It is why I came here. To warn you and seek your help. Father would not let me go on my own, but together we may stand a chance." Ashen brown hair was pulled back and tied, as eyes stormed like the sea. Earthy brown eyes held resolve. If the Forbidden Spell was being cast then that meant both worlds were at risk. They would have to work fast and hope they were not late. It also meant the high possibility of exposure. He may not be able to stay at NCIS if things didn't work out in his favor. But if he could protect those he had come to care for, then exposure was something he was willing to go through. As the strongest human mage, protecting mankind was kinda his gig. As a member of the royal family, protecting the hidden world had also become his responsibility, but in that one he was not alone.

They spoke for a bit longer. Reminiscing and catching up. Telling the other stories of what had happened since their last encounter in Baltimore. They ate a small dinner and bid the other good night. Deciding that they would both go to NCIS the next day to try and piece this twisted and volatile puzzle together before it bit anyone's hand off.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

_ "Love, what is it?" _The Lord looked at his wife. Worry and concern etched on his regal face. _"You are worried about her. About both of them."_

_"Of course. They are ours. Even if blood is not there. I worry for their safety."_ He turned back to the window in his study. A great opening in the castle wall covered in a layer of magic to keep out the elements.

_"Love. You remember the prophecy that was spoken by the Old One at Ráviel's birth and again at the time we adopted Alon?" _The lord sighed. Of course he did. The Old One never left her home. But on those two occasions she did. Walking into the throne room and nearly scaring everyone there to death and back again.

_ "**Morni****ë**** top****ë**** rilma.**_

_** Rainë lantuva.**_

_** Callor hiruvalyë mi arna lannë.**_

_** Enda ve verca ve i taurë,**_

_** Quildë fëa uhanyanë,**_

_** Uo cenuva rain****ë**** ana entul.**" _The words seemed to echo in the room long after they were said. But one word eased the Lords mind. **Uo**. Together. As long as they were with each other they would be fine. At least that was his hope.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

A/N: another chapter down. Now for the translations.

_**Translations:**_

_**Fratello – Brother; Italian **_

_**Sorella – Sister; Italian**_

_**la squadra unisce, sì? – team mates, yes?; Italian**_

_**Túrë enda – Strength of heart; Elvish**_

_**Osellë – Sister (usually not of bloodkinship); Elvish**_

_**Otorno – Brother (usually not of bloodkinship); Elvish**_

_**Núlë – Sorcery; Elvish**_

_**Túrë nossë – Strength of kin; Elvish**_

_**Mornië topë rilma.**_

_**Rainë lantuva.**_

_**Callor hiruvalyë mi arna lannë.**_

_**Enda ve verca ve i taurë,**_

_**Quildë fëa uhanyanë,**_

_**Uo cenuva rainë ana entul. – Darkness covers light. Peace will fall. Hero's thou shalt find in royal cloth. Heart as wild as the great wood/forest, Quiet soul not understood, Together will see peace to pass.; Elvish (This was what I had lost and needed to finish this chapter)**_

_**Uo – Together; Elvish**_


End file.
